Before Mars
by N7Commando86
Summary: This is a one shot set after Shepard is picked up on Earth and before they get to Mars, she has a confrontation with Kaidan. So very, very Shenko.


Disclaimer: Bioware owns all, Shepard is all mine!

_A/N: So this one is...quite steamy. Like, really. This is after Shepard is picked up from Earth, and before they land on Mars. Enjoy!_

* * *

Shepard scowled. They had about an hour before they reached Mars, and she needed a few minutes to her self. Her temper was running hot after her confrontation with Vega, and she needed to cool off. She was not pleased when she found Kaidan standing outside her door, waiting patiently for her. "Kaidan," she rubbed her temples, "Now is not a good time."

His face was a mask of patience, but she could see his own temper bubbling beneath the surface. "Now is most definitely the time, _Commander," _his emphasis on her rank set her teeth on edge.

"You may outrank me, _Major_, but I am still your commanding officer while you are on my ship," she hissed, and shoved at the hard wall of his chest. To her surprise, he didn't give any ground, and just continued to glower at her.

He grasped her wrist, his hold gentle but firm, and unyielding as she tried to jerk it away. "I don't recall Anderson actually giving you command of the ship," he said, his jaw bulging as he clenched his teeth.

"You want to do this…_now_?" she spat, "Fine, Major, you save the galaxy. You save civilization as we fucking know it!" She jerked her arm again, and succeeded only in pulling herself closer to him. She wasn't touching him, save his grip on her wrist, but she could feel the anger pouring off of him in waves, and the faint blue aura enveloping him as he fought for control of his temper.

"Dammit, Shepard," he hissed, and took a step towards her, and fisted his free hand in the front of her uniform. "We need to talk. I am not your enemy."

"No, but you don't trust me," she said, and took a strategic step back. He took the ground she gave, and she narrowed her eyes at him, focussing on what he didn't say. "I see you don't deny it."

"I'm still not sure if you're the same woman," he stated, as they continued to circle each other, his hand still firm on her wrist. "I know I'm not the same man."

"I can see that. Where did the shy, _obedient _Lieutenant I used to know go?" she growled at him, her own corona of blue flying out to meet his, sparks flying.

He felt his jaw pop, his teeth screeching as he ground them together. "Obedient?" he wanted to hit her. He hadn't felt this much anger since she stood before him on Horizon. "Obedient. You say that like it's a bad thing, _Commander_. I follow _orders, _especially the ones made by my commanding officers, but only if I agree with them. I have integrity, damn you." He was practically shouting at her, and she was mesmerized by the sight. There was a muscle twitching in his neck, and she found it fascinating.

"I don't go AWOL, and not fucking contact anybody!" He grabbed her front of her uniform and slammed her into the locked door behind her, he didn't notice as the breath rushed out of her lungs with a loud woosh. "I don't forget about my boyfriend, and not return his asinine email, or even let him know, 'Hey, don't worry, I'm alive,' after going through the Omega-4 relay. Or how about, 'I just blew up a relay, oh, and the system it belonged to as well.' I had to find out second hand! And then, oh, then I had to testify at your hearing!" His hand holding her uniform lifted her of the floor, he distantly heard fabric ripping, and his biotics were flaring dangerously.

Shepard watched him silently, her expression carefully blank. She couldn't explain it, she should be outrageously pissed at him right now. Her own biotics were more than a match for his. Of course, they'd probably both be dead if they went up against each other. But she was…absolutely enthrall by this new, strong-willed, independent, and _angry _man. She had nearly moaned he'd slammed her into the wall; she added oblivious to her list of new attributes she appreciated about him.

"Are you even listening to me?" he asked incredulously, his eyes bright with anger. He pressed his lips together in a thin line, and did the one thing he told himself he wouldn't do; the thing he'd wanted most to do since he'd first seen her at Alliance HQ. He kissed her. The meeting of lips was not gentle or tender, nor was it soft and tame; it was hard and unyielding, rough and even violent. His tongue dominated her mouth, probing her hot depths as she yielded to him. "Unlock the door," he demanded, clutching her to him, waiting impatiently as she waved her 'tool in front of the door.

He marched over to her desk, and swept it clean with one pass of his steely forearm; datapads and her laptop skittering to the floor. He shoved her none-to-gently on the desk and with a flash of blue, before she could flare her own biotics, pinned her arms behind her in a strong stasis field. He found the weak seams in her uniform and finished it off, ripping her shirt from her, leaving it in tattered around her bound wrists.

Her pants her next and he flipped them open, lifted her hips from the desk as he stripped them from her, leaving them tangled in her combat boots he wasn't bothered to remove. God, how he wanted her. Writhing beneath him, wet and willing…or not. He didn't much care at the moment. Without a second thought, he popped the thin strap of elastic on her panties and tossed them behind him. His hands found her breast, his fingers bruising as her fondled her. He took her nipple into his mouth, his teeth bearing down enough to draw a sharp moan from her deep in her throat, as she let her head fall back. His hands splayed at her waist, and lifted her to pull her closer to the edge of the desk.

She thought about protesting, after all, she is his commanding officer. But all she could think about was his lips on her skin, his fingers on her breasts and, oh, lower, lower, yes, there. She was so frustrated that she couldn't touch him, couldn't pull him closer, she gasped as he slipped a finger inside her, his thumb rubbing at her sweet nub. "Good God, you're wet," he murmured, stroking her soft folds, and slid another finger into her hot core. "So fucking wet," he groaned, and claimed her lips, his teeth biting down on them, making her moan, and her inner muscles spasm against his fingers. "I think you enjoy this," he said, and pumped his fingers against her, wringing a strangled cried from her as she came.

He pulled his fingers from her abruptly and wiggled them in front of her face, slippery and glistening with her. She held his gaze and licked her lips before she leaned forward, and took his wet fingers into her mouth, her tongue swirling over the long digits, tasting her own essence there, heard his sharp intake of breath as her tongue brushed against the calloused pads of his finger. With a wicked glint in her eyes, she bit down on his knuckles._ Hard._

He hissed as he snatched his hand away. "So it's like that, is it?" He smirked at her and he toed off his boots, his fingers making quick work at the fastenings of his uniform, but watching her squirm on the desk, he moved slowly, drawing the moment out as she moaned and wriggled in front of him, unable to touch him, or herself. His shirt slid off his shoulders, and with a mischievous grin, he tossed it at her face, nearly laughed as she shook her head to get it off her so she could continue the show. His flipped open his pants, and slowly, rolling his hips, peeled them off his hips, he erection jutting out proudly.

"Kaidan," she panted, desperate for his touch, "God, I need you. Please," she was ready to weep she wanted him so badly. Nearly three years since she'd last felt his touch, and she was _desperate_ for him, it was driving her mad.

He clenched his teeth, this was_ NOT_ a good idea. But in that instant, he didn't care. He gripped her hips, dragged her so she was barely on the desktop, and with a swift stroke, seated himself within her. He groaned, she was so tight and wet and hot, it took all of his willpower not to come right in that moment. She was panting, short puffs of breath against his shoulder, her muscles clenching around him, urging him to continue. He distantly heard her mewling cries as he thrust against her, his fingers digging into her hips hard enough to leave bruises. They both cried out as they climaxed, their shouts lingering in the air. He leaned into her, they bodies glistening with sweat, as their hearts raced in their chests. He released the stasis field on her wrists and felt her hands clutching at his back and shoulders, holding him close.

"Do I still have to prove myself to you," she asked softly, and he pulled out of her embrace.

"Shepard, you look like you, you talk like you, you act like you, and God knows you feel like you. Well, maybe a little tight," he teased, and she scowled at him. "But I can't just forget you were with Cerberus," he sighed. He gently caressed her cheek, feathered his lips over hers. "But I will try to trust you. I promise."

"That's all I can ask." They both glanced up as Joker announced they were twenty minutes out from Mars. "Do you think I have a clean uniform on this ship? Mine seems to have been ruined," she held up her wrists and the tattered shirt.

Kaidan grinned as he set himself to rights, "I dunno, I kinda like that look on you. Thoroughly ravished." His mouth went dry as she jumped off the desk and toed her boots off, stepped out of her ruined pants, and sauntered to the drawers in her socked feet, naked hips swaying. "I'm going to see you like that during this entire mission. I'm officially distracted before we even begin."

"Good."


End file.
